The Truth Hurts, Seriously
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Patricia is a Fledgling Vampire, back for another year at Anubis House. Will her secret get out, or will other's secrets get out? R and R, and maybe later Patrome.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Hurts, Seriously **

**Yayyy a Vampire story :D :D :D **

**And NO this isn't PatromeFan's Idea. I watch My Babysitters a Vamprie a little to much.**

**Yay here is chapter one! **

My summer vacation sucked (A/N hehe!). Not like one of those sitting around and doing nothing vacations.

It was a blood-filled vacation.

-XxX-

You see over the summer I was sitting out in the park. I always did that on my birthday, and some guy came up to me.

I started fighting back, but I was bit. Then I blacked out, a few seconds afterword. But that was a month ago, and I am still a fledgling.

As soon as I opened the door to Anubis house, I knew that everyone was there. Including Joy. I closed my mouth, and walked up to my room. It is super easy to unpack, with my speed.

I jogged downstairs, to see everyone sitting at the table eating. Seriously? It took me longer to unpack then I expected, well then again I arrived at 5:30.

"Patricia!" Joy got up from her chair and tackled me.

"Hey, Joy." I was starting to freak out. Maybe I wasn't going to make it, my parents were right. They were the first to know.

"Patricia, would you like some Pasta?" Trudy asked.

"I got some take out before I got here. I am going to eat in my room, I am not feeling well." It was a half lie. I wasn't lying about the take out. I am like a vegetarian. Like a Cullen from the teen crazed book. I only drink animal's blood. I was feeling great though.

"Okay dear, we are having a game later, if you would like to play." Trudy said. I knew it would be a nightmare if Trudy took over.

I nodded then went upstairs and teared open a bag of blood.

As I finished, I remembered I should hide it incase whoever my roommate is sees it.

This is going to be pretty difficult.

**Hope you like it! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this story for awhile, so I just decided to take the risk **

It turns out that Mara and Joy room with me. This would probably be one of the hardest things to do, yet. I unpacked the rest of my bags, and made sure I would have enough until the first break. I think I was short a few, but I could survive right?

I thought of me terrorizing one of my friends, and decided I should pick another one or two up later. Mara and Joy opened the door laughing, and saw me lying on the bed. The one far away in the corner, to be exact.

"Hey Patricia!" both of the girls sung together, in a happy mood. I wonder what was going on with both of them. I was hoping that they wouldn't say: SURPRISE WE ARE DATING HEHEHEHEHE!

That would majorly kill me, at least ten times. And I really doubt something like this could happen. I could feel that my fangs wanting to come out, and then I would bite them. _No, don't think anything like that Patricia_, I thought.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked in my usual tone. I really didn't care much, but I was trying to be nice. They looked a bit hurt in my tone.

"Well, now that Joy is back… we can go back to old times! We don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore." _What do they want me to say, hey guys I was turned into a vampire recently, don't mind if I try to kill you! _

"I don't have anything to keep from you guys." lies. All I will be telling is lies about who I really am now. I think I would hurt them if they learned the truth. Anyone would get hurt, even innocent bystanders.

"Good! Now you guys want to talk about our summers?" Joy asked, causing me to shake my head.

"I am kind of tired, the car ride was long and boring." there is lie number two at the moment. I really can't sleep, unless I somehow am getting messages from other vampires or anything else. I would just have to stay up all night and play a game or watch TV from my I pod.

"Alright, night Trix." Joy said and went into a conversation with Mara. Sadly, they were talking for hours… and I had to listen to every word.

Is this how it always is going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks were alright. Who am I kidding? I was almost caught multiple times… and I was singeing in the sun. I think that was noticed a bit by Joy, because she has been hounding me wherever I go.

I sat up against the wall of my room, with everyone downstairs eating breakfast. Sooner or later, they are going to think I am anorexic or something. In a way, I sorta am. I licked my fingers as I finished up another bag of blood.

Joy came upstairs and looked at me with a strange look. I had blood on my face and some stains on my uniform. Shoot.

"Trixie? What happened!" she yelled pointing towards my clothes. I needed an excuse. What? I saw a murderer and I was stabbed but I am fine? No this wouldn't work…

"Joy, its not what it looks like!" I screeched causing to here some awkward silence downstairs. Oh yeah, I have super hearing to.

"Cannibal!" I covered her mouth and looked her dead in the eye. Which my eyes were black, which probably scared the crap outta her.

"Forget everything or something." I growled causing her to stumble back after looking away from my eyes. I walked out of the room. I was screwed at the moment. I was hungry and I needed more blood.

But from where? I couldn't draw any from someone. I would have something like from those Eight Grade Bites and books like those. I would have a slave. I wouldn't do that. I would rather die.

And so I will.


End file.
